Números
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Puede una historia de amor traducirse a números?
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es mío, ni Ren, ni Corn, ni Kuon *suspiro*.

**Línea temporal: **después de Guam. Se suprimen las tramas de Chiori y Saena.

* * *

**NÚMEROS**

[Sección Love Me. Tarde 1]

_Una rosa por cada año que estuvimos separados._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Corn._

Diez rosas.

Y no once. Ni doce.

No, no me cuadran las cuentas.

Conocí a Corn cuando tenía seis años. Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Debería haber doce, o mejor once, según cómo cuentes, porque cumplo a finales de año, pero no diez. De ninguna manera diez. En ningún caso diez.

Doy por hecho que las hadas saben contar. Y aunque no supieran, un príncipe de las hadas sí que sabría, porque para eso es un príncipe… Hasta feo estaría que la realeza no supiera aritmética básica…

A ver… Yo tenía seis años la primera vez que nos vimos. Y diecisiete la segunda vez. Si haces una resta ordinaria, te da como resultado once. Ponlo al revés o al derecho, cuenta de atrás hacia adelante, usa los dedos si quieres, pero es igual, siempre da once.

No me cuadran las cuentas.

* * *

[Sección Love Me. Tarde 2]

_Una rosa por cada año de la edad que nos separa._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Corn._

Cuatro rosas.

¿Pero qué edad tiene Corn?

¿Veintiuno?

Yo siempre pensé que era mucho más antiguo que yo. Vamos, para eso es una criatura mágica… Pero si en Kyoto, cuando yo era niña, él era niño…, y en Guam, él era un hombre joven, y yo era yo…

¿Eso significa que su edad va en paralelo con la mía? ¿Qué sus años duran lo mismo que los míos?

¿Como si fuera humano?

¿Corn tiene veintiún años?

* * *

De acuerdo. Recapitulemos.

Aceptemos que Corn tiene veintiún años.

Aceptemos diez años de separación, según sus cuentas. Once, según las mías.

Pero si son diez… Eso quiere decir que hace un año que me he vuelto a encontrar con Corn y yo no me he dado cuenta.

Claro, puede adoptar cualquier apariencia a través de la magia…

¿Pero quién será?

* * *

[Sección Love Me. Tarde 3]

_Una rosa por la distancia a tus sueños._

_Recuerda que soy tuyo._

_Corn._

¡Ah, no! ¡Esto ya es vergonzoso! ¿Cómo es eso de que es mío? ¿Cómo es eso de a una rosa de distancia de mis sueños? ¿Me ha visto dormir? Noooo, no puede ser… No puede ser… Solo hay dos hombres en el mundo que me hayan visto dormir. Dos hombres con los que haya compartido habitación, Shotaro y Nii-san, bueno, Tsuruga-san… Y la única persona que me ha dicho 'Soy tuyo' es Cain. La noche en que lo mordí, cuando lo marqué… Y Cain ni siquiera es una persona, sino un personaje. Porque no hay forma de que Tsuruga-san me haya dicho eso a mí, a Kyoko. Se lo dijo a Setsu. Y Shotaro ni por asomo. Ese casi ni sabe quién es Corn. Así que ni Shotaro ni Tsuruga-san.

Y por supuesto no hay forma de que una rosa sea el metro de distancia entre las dos camas de nuestra habitación de hotel. No, no, no…

* * *

[Sección Love Me. Tarde 4]

_Por la marca que has dejado en mí._

_Te pertenezco._

_Corn_

Una rosa. Una marca.

Ya está.

Corn tiene que ser Cain. Y Cain es Ren. Espera, que me lío… Corn es Tsuruga-san.

O Tsuruga-san es una criatura mágica o Corn siempre fue un simple mortal…

En cualquier caso, la engañada soy yo… Siempre soy yo…

Probablemente la segunda opción… No existe tal cosa como un príncipe de las hadas…

Si el Corn niño nunca me dijo nada, el Corn adulto menos…

¿Que has visto a Corn volar? Simples acrobacias. Vale, corrijo, elaboradas acrobacias… Lo viste volar con tus propios ojos en el plató de _Tragic Marker_, aquel día en que intentó matar a Murasame.

¿Magia para concederle una voz? Oh, vamos, Kyoko… Llegaste un día antes, sin avisar… Lo pillaste de sorpresa, y él solo improvisó sobre la marcha… Y yo me lo tragué… Yo me lo creí todo… Ilusa… Pero lo sabes, en algún rincón de tu mente, siempre has sabido que Corn era Ren.

La voz de Tsuruga-san, la cara de Tsuruga-san… Era Tsuruga-san. ¿Rubio y con ojos verdes? Pues eso, que Tsuruga-san es rubio y de ojos verdes. Como el Corn que conocí.

¿Un beso de amor para romper la maldición? Idea tuya, Kyoko. En ese lío te metiste tú solita…

Pero yo le dije a Corn que no lo amaba y que no funcionaría. Pero él dijo que sí, porque él sí que me amaba a mí… Sí, sí… Ya en Guam Corn me dijo que me amaba…

¿Tsuruga-san me ama? ¿Ren me ama?

¿Existe una posibilidad de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos?

Y yo qué sé…

Sí, lo sabes, Kyoko. Lo has visto mirarte, lo has visto cuidar de ti, siempre buscando tus ojos, siempre mirando tu alma… Simplemente no has querido verlo… No querías verlo…

¿Pero por qué ahora hace esto?

Porque él me besó.

Y ahora…

Corn me está enviando flores y mensajes de amor.

Tsuruga-san me está enviando flores y mensajes de amor.

¿Será cierto? ¿Será verdad?

¿Me ama?

¿Realmente me ama?

* * *

[Sección Love Me. Tarde 5]

_Por los años que quiero pasar junto a ti._

_Te quiero._

_Corn._

Un mar de flores. Rosas y más rosas cubriendo cada rincón. Rosas de mil colores por todas partes. Rosas, rosas, y más rosas…

Una promesa de amor eterno.

Una promesa de eternidad.

Infinita...

¿Será verdad?

* * *

\- Tsuruga-san, sí… Buenas tardes… Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?... Me alegro. Perdona que te moleste… Gracias, no lo diré más, Tsuruga-san… ¿Que lo diga en voz alta?... 'Nunca te molestan mis llamadas'… Pero mira… Claro, claro que sí… ¿Alguna novedad, dices? La verdad es que sí… Corn me ha estado enviando rosas… Sí, Corn… El de Guam, ese mismo… ¡Tsuruga-san!... Sí, el que me besó… ¿Eh? No, no me disgustó… Claro que fue mejor que el de Shotaro… Pero Tsuruga-san, ¿podrías dejar de avergonzarme y escucharme?... Gracias. ¿Podríamos vernos hoy en algún momento?... ¿Vienes para acá?... Te lo agradezco… Sí, solo quería hacerte un par de preguntas… No, la verdad es que preferiría decírtelas en persona… No, Tsuruga-san, por teléfono no está bien… No es correcto… Muy bien. Pero que conste que eres tú quien insiste… Por algún casual de los casuales ¿estuviste en Kyoto un verano de hace once años?... Oh, ¿sí?... Ah, vaya… Y ya si te pregunto si llevas lentes de contacto… Ah… ¿De color, dices?... Y tus ojos son verdes, imagino… Y seguro que también te tiñes porque eres rubio… Claro, claro… Como broma, ya estuvo bien… Tsuruga-san, haz el favor de dejar de burlarte de mí… No, lo estás haciendo adrede… Te estarás divirtiendo a mi costa… Dime que es una broma… ¿Cómo vas a ser tú el que me ha estado enviando las rosas?... ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Qué dices?... ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?... Eso nunca te lo he contado… No, no puedes decir eso… No puedes saber eso… A menos… ¿Y las tarjetas? ¿Por qué has escrito esas cosas?... No me hagas más daño… No te burles más de mí, por favor…

Oigo cómo la puerta se abre detrás de mí y me giro para ver quién entra. Y allí, junto a la puerta estaba él, Ren o Corn, da igual…, él, el hombre al que amo, con el teléfono en la mano, mirándome con los ojos llenos de la combinación más extraña de miedo y esperanza.

\- Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio…


	2. Chapter 2

_Por 'presión' popular… XD_

_Punto de vista de Ren. El otro lado de las tarjetas. Y del teléfono…_

* * *

[Estudio TBM. Tarde 1]

_Una rosa por cada año que estuvimos separados._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Corn._

Diez rosas. Ni una más ni una menos.

Kyoko volvió a mi vida tres días antes de cumplir mis veinte años. Sí, prácticamente un regalo de cumpleaños. Y yo no supe verlo… La luz de mi infancia regresa a mi vida y yo no soy capaz de verla… Es más, la pongo de patitas en la calle, y luego nos declaramos la guerra. Una guerra 'cordial', desde luego, pero guerra al fin y al cabo…

Oh, por Dios, ¿cómo fue? ¿Cuándo cambió la forma en que empecé a mirarla? ¿Antes de saber quién era ella? ¿O solo después? Tuvo que ser mucho antes de que el pollo me hiciera darme cuenta… ¿Quizás aquel día en el rodaje de _Ring Doh_? No, allí admiraba su fortaleza y su belleza, pero no me gustaba… ¿O quizás cuando le resté los 10 puntos a su magnífico 100? No lo sé… Sí que sé que cuando me enteré de que Ogata-san le había propuesto el papel de Hongo Mio, supe que la quería conmigo en _Dark Moon_, que la necesitaba cerca, aunque ni yo mismo me entendiera… Y bueno, mi Katsuki solo existe gracias a Mogami Kyoko. Katsuki fue capaz de amar a Mizuki, solo porque Kuon se enamoró de Kyoko.

Y puede que ella no lo sepa nunca…

* * *

[Exteriores, Tokyo. Tarde 2]

_Una rosa por cada año de la edad que nos separa._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Corn._

Menor de edad. Sigue siendo menor de edad…

Cuatro rosas y ocho meses…

Cuatro años de diferencia. No es una niña, bien lo sé…, pero le queda tanto por hacer, tanto por vivir, que me siento como si le estuviera robando la oportunidad de vivir su juventud… Porque quiero que viva esas experiencias conmigo… Porque la quiero para mí…

Y es que Kyoko brilla demasiado como para que cualquier otro se le acerque y se la lleve para siempre… Con Kijima fue fácil. Ojalá los demás -los que hay y los que habrá- fueran tan fáciles de espantar.

Ocho meses. En ocho meses dejará de ser legalmente una niña, aunque aún no será mayor de edad. Y ocho meses es mucho tiempo para dejarla sola a merced de los lobos…

Aunque yo también sea uno de ellos…

* * *

[Despacho de Yashiro, LME. Tarde 3]

_Una rosa por la distancia a tus sueños._

_Recuerda que soy tuyo._

_Corn._

Mis anhelos me traicionan. La tarjeta…

Ya no es Corn quien escribe. Soy yo. Yo, el que velaba sus sueños en aquella habitación de hotel. Noches de vigilia y pesadillas, y un abismo entre dos camas. Mi salvación y mi consuelo a un metro de distancia. Un metro inalcanzable. Lejos.

Dudo que nadie sepa el infierno que es encarnar tu propia oscuridad y revestirte de muerte, mientras has de envolverla con otra segunda piel, para guardar una apariencia de humanidad, cuando la mujer que amas está actuando como tu hermana, y tu ángel de luz te rescata de las simas de la desesperación y de la locura una y otra vez. Mi amuleto protector, mi talismán perfecto…

Y a Cain… Le envidio y le doy las gracias. Cain me dio el pretexto de vivir con ella. Veinticuatro horas al día para mí. Nada de encuentros 'fortuitos' ni cenas forzadas con su senpai. Mía. Y sé que únicamente me engaño a mí mismo. Que todo su afecto no es para mí, sino para su Nii-san. Me da igual.

Solo quiero vivir al calor de su luz.

* * *

[Apartamento de Ren. Tarde 4]

_Por la marca que has dejado en mí._

_Te pertenezco._

_Corn_

Esta vez escribí la tarjeta con toda la intención. ¿Kyoko lo entenderá? ¿Me odiará por ocultarle la verdad? ¿Me odiará por matar la magia de Corn? ¿La habré perdido? ¿Podrá perdonarme?

Ella siempre quiebra mi máscara, constantemente. Siete años de disciplina y riendas y cadenas, no sirven para nada. Porque aquella noche, la noche de la que nunca hablamos, mis celos desatados liberaron al Kuon salvaje. ¿Pero ella huyó? No. Me rescató. Me salvó. Recogió mis pedazos y me trajo de vuelta. A un nuevo yo. Esa noche en la que ella me tocó, me mordió, me marcó…, me hizo suyo para siempre, y ella no lo sabe. Yo no pude sino rendirme a ella. Le entregué mi alma. Soy suyo. Le pertenezco. No Cain. Yo. Este nuevo yo que aún no conozco, resultado incierto del Kuon que se apacigua ante la luz de Kyoko y del Ren despojado de la máscara falsa de contención y corrección. Este nuevo yo que solo existe por ella.

Ella me creó. Soy suyo. Por completo.

Yo soy su obra.

* * *

[Pasillos de LME. Tarde 5]

_Por los años que quiero pasar junto a ti._

_Te quiero._

_Corn._

Una vida sería poco. Una vida no es suficiente.

Y le ofrezco de nuevo el infinito.

Este juego de flores y mensajes empezó como una forma de cortejo, para mantener a Corn en su vida, para poder expresarle mi amor sin correr riesgos, y con suerte, mucha suerte, ir enamorándola, conquistándola de lejos, pero prácticamente perdí todo control desde el principio. Cada vez le fui revelando más y más sobre mí mismo, sobre la identidad de Corn, y sobre lo que siento por ella. Especialmente, sobre lo que ella me hace sentir.

Y ella sumará dos y dos. Puede ser densa para los asuntos del corazón, puede negarse a ver lo que no quiera ver, pero es una de las personas más inteligentes y de rápido pensamiento que conozco. Ella sabrá descifrar cada tarjeta. Ella sabrá que soy yo. ¿Pero me creerá? ¿Me perdonará? ¿Me aceptará?

Pero ¿por qué ahora? Fácil... Porque la besé. Porque la he probado. Porque quiero más… Porque en Guam no huyó de mí. Porque ya no me basta con mirarla. Porque quiero que me ame. Necesito que me ame.

Y tengo que saberlo aunque eso me destruya en el proceso.

Y le ofrezco mi futuro.

Le ofrezco mi amor infinito.

* * *

\- ¿Mogami-san?... Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo estás?... Bien, también, gracias… Mogami-san, te tengo dicho que tú no eres ninguna molestia, que me encanta que me llames cuando quieras. Así que haz el favor de no decir eso… Dilo en voz alta para que te quede claro… Sí, en voz alta, para que yo te oiga… Muy bien… ¿Te queda claro por fin?... ¿Cómo te va la vida, Mogami-san? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?... ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?... ¿Rosas? ¡Tienes un admirador! Espera, ¿dijiste Corn?... Ah, ¿tu amigo Corn con el que te reencontraste cuando estuvimos en Guam?... Hmm, ¿el del beso?... Mogami-san, ¿el mismo Corn que te besó?... ¿Y no te desagradó?... Lo digo porque te robó un beso, igual que hizo el Fuwa, aunque supongo que sería un beso mucho mejor… ¿Sí? Es bueno saberlo… Oh, Mogami-san, perdona. Apenas te dejo hablar… Precisamente me dirigía a Love Me a saludarte. Hace días que no te veo… Sí, estoy en camino… No hay por qué. Te aseguro que el placer es mío. ¿Querías verme?… ¿Preguntas? Dispara... ¿Qué preguntas, Mogami-san?... ¿Tan vergonzosas son? Dime... Por favor, insisto… _-Y llegó la hora-_ Sí… Tenía diez años… La familia de mi padre es de Kyoto… Sí, uso lentes de contactos… De color… Sí, de color… Mogami-san, efectivamente, son verdes… Sí, rubio como mi madre… No te engaño… No es una broma, Mogami-san… No me estoy burlando, Kyoko… Te hablo en serio… Nos conocimos en Kyoto… Aquel día de verano junto al río, cuando niños… Perdóname por no ser capaz de decírtelo antes… En Guam tampoco pude… Estabas tan feliz de ver a Corn, que no tuve valor de decirte la verdad… ¿No recuerdas, Kyoko, cómo me cuidaste junto al río?... ¿Cuándo me puse malo por el calor?... Sí, mojaste tu pañuelo en la corriente, me lo pusiste en la frente y cuidaste de mí... En aquel entonces me pareciste un ángel enviado del cielo para velar por mí... Esa niña de coletas ya me tenía cautivado… Y eso no ha cambiado…

Mis pasos se apresuran, pero los pasillos parecen hacerse más y más largos, alejándome de ella.

\- Te quiero, Kyoko. Y esa es la única certeza absoluta en mi corazón.

Ella sigue negándolo, rogando por que deje de hacerle daño. ¿Daño? ¿Hacerle daño yo?

¿Podrá ser...?

Rezo por primera vez en siete años y le ruego a los dioses que esto no sea un sueño, porque me estoy atreviendo a pensar, a esperar que quizás, que quizás ella...

\- No te burles más de mí, por favor…

Por fin llego a Love Me. Abro la puerta, y la mujer que tiene el poder de reducirme a pedazos, el poder de destruirme o de darme la vida, se gira y me mira.

En sus ojos veo el mismo miedo que en los míos, y sí, también la misma esperanza que en los míos.

\- Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio.


End file.
